Desecration
Desecration is the tenth (19th linear) mission in the Death: Reincarnated campaign. The objective in the mission is to blow up the three Vengeance mining bases, reach Gamma Base, and find the Skulled artifacts, and turn the war around. The mission itself has been praised for it's music (as it offers tension after a climax; namely Tip of the Spear) and is also; the longest mission in the game, beating Finality by a notable half-hour. TehRisen themselves has stated that Desecration was their favourite mission and they never wanted it to end making it. Players who complete the mission get the Essence of the Gods achievement. Those who beat it on Reincarnator get the Desecrator achievement. Lastly, three other achievements exist for the level, Planet Glassed is awarded for anyone who beats the mission on Reincarnator in 6 hours or less, There'll Be A Next Time is awarded for defeating Dactyl at the end, and Pickaxe is awarded for blowing up all three mining operations without firing a single bullet at the machines. Summary Skull and his team are deployed to Sancturia's grounds to stop the mining operations. Normally they'd be brought to Gamma Base, but the operations are tied in with the anti-air defenses of the Vengeance. Once the defenses are destroyed, a Vengeance comm tower is to be destroyed as well, and after, they are to report to Gamma Base who has found the location of the Skulled Temple. However, on their way there, it is completely obliterated, and only a few scientists remain alive with the temple's location. The team proceeds there and find the temple, but the Vengeance have as well. The scientists notify that Dactyl and his squad are looking for the temple as well, and with their comm down, Dactyl hasn't been given the location. Skull and his team use this advantage to barricade all the walls and start excavating, but Dactyl arrives, finding it after killing the scientists. The team kills all of Dactyl's men and Skull fights Dactyl one on one. Skull defeats him by impaling his abdomen but Dactyl escapes, saying they'll fight again. Afterwards, Skull and his team begin digging, and Tank and Protoss find something, which they share a personal secret with Skull; he is a half-bred of the Skulled race. Transcript A Peregon flies Skull, Shift, Pain, Crush, and Boomer into the Sancturia battlefield. *Skull: How long till we are there, pilot? *Pilot: We'll be there soon, Captain. *Co-Pilot: Pilot, enemy heat signatures! *Pilot: Missiles! Damn it, everyone hang on! The Peregon swerves, and prepares to land. *Pilot: I'm sorry, but I cannot land any closer... (missiles fly overhead), that one nearly shagged me! *Skull: Everyone out, get to the battlements! *''The team marches.'' *Boomer: What is the objective? *Skull: As replayed in the briefing... we need to destroy the three digsites, and destroy their anti-air, and meet up with Gamma Base. Everyone move up! *''The team moves up.'' Three of A Kind *Shift: I see the first digsite! *Skull: Rain hell! Reaching Gamma *Skull: Tank, we just reached the final digsite and destroyed it. Do we make our way to Gamma Base yet? *Tank: Head up there, but be cautious! Delta Base is in flames! *Skull: Let's hustle. *''The team crawl through and make it to the base.'' *Boomer: What the f*ck? *Skull: My god... *Tank: We were minutes too late. *Skull: What happened? *Tank: I have not the slighest idea. But we have more urgent matters. We need to find the temple. Search for survivors, if there is any left. *Skull: Those who haven't burned will glow... cold. *''Skull finds the trapdoor.'' *Skull: I found a trapdoor. *''A scientist holds a pistol at Skull's head, and shoots. His shields are depleted.'' *Skull: The fuck are you doing? I'm on YOUR SIDE! (Arch moment) *Scientist: I'm sorry, I... *Tank: Skull! Calm down. It was merely self-defense. *Skull: He was damned auspicious, were it not for these guards... (He was lucky, were it not for my armor) *Tank: What hapened? *Scientist: We were bombed... by Hellfires... *Skull: How would the Vengeance obtain.... Delta Base. *Tank: They must captured them and used them before inflamming Delta Base. *Skull: Verdammt. Scientist, do you have the location? *Scientist: Yes, look at the computer downstairs. *''Skull checks the computer.'' *Skull: Not far from here. *Tank: Which way does the wind blow? *Skull: Northwest. With the AA down we can move there. *...